


Forget You

by TheGladerAndTheGlue



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character/Reader - Freeform, Clint/Jeff - Freeform, F/M, Glade, Minho and reader friendship, Minor Character Death, Newt/reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Runner, Sassy Minho, maze, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGladerAndTheGlue/pseuds/TheGladerAndTheGlue
Summary: Before Teresa you are the first girl in the Glade. Running through the maze you will either escape with the Gladers, or die without them.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Newt x reader fan fic, Y/N means to insert your name. I do not own any part of The Maze Runner series. Also this is my first ever fan fic so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This is only the first chapter, there will be more. Hope you all like it!

**Y/Ns POV**

 

There’s just nothing. No one. The darkness surrounds me just like it fills my head. I’m lying on my back on a cold metal floor, only vaguely aware of the fact I’m moving. Moving up. I’m a bit more preoccupied with the pain in my left arm. And the blood. It’s staining my formerly white shirt, it’s on my hands, under my nails. Seeping through bandages wrapped around my entire forearm. _What did they do to me? Who the hell is they? And who’s me?_

 

I stop moving. There’s voices. And then a blinding light at the ceiling opens up. I scoot back up against the corner, my knees pulled up to my chest. I can only see silhouettes before one of them drops down in the room with me.

 

“Where is he Alby?” A voice says from above me.

 

_He?_

 

“Hey Newt get down here.”

 

Another figure drops down, neither of them can see me from my place in the shadowy corner.

 

“Where’s the bloody shank?” The blond one asks. More voices come from above, all of them seem to be male.

 

“There’s no Greenie.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“What the shuck is going on?”

 

“Quiet you shanks!” The darker skinned boy yells up at them. “Newt where is he?” He whispers to the other boy.

 

“I have no bloody clue.”

 

“Are you guys blind?” I say, suddenly annoyed at them. “I right here.”

 

For the first time they turn to my corner. I hear gasps from above. The blond boy tilts his head at me and comes closer.

 

“It’s a girl.”

 

He shouldn’t have said that.

 

“A girl?”

 

“Lemme see!”

 

“I got first shot at her!”

 

They all bend over looking down into whatever the hell I’m in, craning their necks to get a look at me.

 

“Alby go on up and tell those shanks to get lost, I’ll get her out of here.”

 

I’m still curled up in the corner when he crouches down, only a few feet away.”

 

“What’s your name Greenie?” He asks softly, probably trying not to scare me, too late.

 

“Well it’s not Greenie.” I ask, already pissed at this guy. “What did you do to me?”

 

He finally sees the blood on me, for just a second he looks afraid, and backs up slightly. The fear is gone just a moment later.

 

“Your hurt Greenie, come up out of the box with me and I’ll take you to the med jacks. They’ll get you fixed up. I’m Newt by the way.” He reaches a hand out to me. I’m hesitant to take it, but I think I know him, I just can’t remember how.

 

A rope with a loop at the end lowers down, I put my foot in it and they pull me up. The second I’m out of the box a hand closes around my arm and drags me away from the boys surrounding me. It’s the other boy from before. Alby, I think was his name. There’s a dagger at his waist, and he doesn’t know I can use one. _I’ll get them to talk. I’ll get them to tell me what they’ve done to me._

 

We’re about ten yards from the box and to my luck all the boys have followed us, despite Newts efforts to keep them away from me. Alby stops dragging me, turns to the group, and steps in front of me. _Perfect. I’m in his blind spot now._

 

“Listen up shuck faces, get back to work now, no one come near this girl or you’ll be banished before you can say Greenie.” That seems to get the message to them and they start to walk away, although not very fast. Newt starts walking towards us, and Albys back is still to me. This is my chance. I grab the dagger from his belt and kick him in the back, knocking him to the ground. He’s up in a second, only to find his own knife pointing at his neck. Newt stops moving, as do the rest of the boys.

 

“Tell me what you did!” I scream at him, “Or I swear I’ll have more than just my own blood on my hands!” By now the bandage is almost entirely red, more blood dripping down my hand onto the grass.

 

“Hold on a second Greenie,” Newt says, his arm up trying to calm me down, “You don’t want to do this, just come with me, I’ll take you to the Homestead and the med jacks will get you clean bandages and I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

 

There’s someone behind me. I know it. Newts eyes flickered to above my shoulder, just for a second, but it was enough. I look down at my feet and see a hint of someone else’s shadow. He’s close. How did he sneak up on me? Slowly I lower the knife, pretending to back down. As soon as Alby reaches for me again I twist around and grab the boy behind me by the shirt and throw him down in front of me, I pull him to his knees and crouch down behind him, my bloody arm wrapped around his chest to keep him near me and the blade pressed up against his neck. I look up at Alby.

 

“You will tell me everything I need to know right now, or your friend will meet the same fate I promised you.”

 

“Oh I like her already” the boy on the ground says, reaching up to pull my arm away from him, and gets his hand covered with my blood. His eyes widen at this.

 

“What did she do? Who’s blood is that!”

 

“It’s hers Minho,” Newt says walking towards us again, “Please Greenie let me take you to the med jacks.”

 

“Answer my questions, what did you do to me?”

 

“We did nothing you shank!” Minho shouts at me, which leads to me pressing the knife harder into his neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to shut him up.

 

“Greenie look at me. Look at me!”

 

I tear my eyes away from Minho to look at Newt. He looks afraid, and it makes me want to stop what I’m doing, I almost do.

 

“I swear Greenie we didn’t do anything to you, I’ll take you somewhere safe and we can talk.” He actually sound sincere, I don’t trust him, but I don’t trust the others either. So I stand. Pushing Minho away from me, still holding the knife. And I run.


	2. Remembering

**Y/Ns POV**

 

I’m past the trees before I even think about slowing down. But there’s footsteps behind me. I go deeper and deeper into the forest, not looking back once. Only hearing the shouts from the three boys chasing me. They’ve been calling me shank and shuck face a lot. Wonder what that means. But still in all my haste to get away from my pursuers I think back to the boy reaching out to me in the box, the one who wanted to help me. The one I remember.

 

This makes me stop.

 

_I remember him. How? I’ve never seen his face, never heard his name, but I remember._

 

The footsteps jerk me back to reality. Right before Minho grabs me I spin around and kick him in the chest, stunning him for a moment. Buying myself a few precious seconds to climb the nearest tree, still holding the knife. Alby comes into view a few seconds later, Newt not far behind him. For the first time I notice Newts limp. _I wonder what happened._

 

“Aw shuck this!” Minho says from his spot on the ground, making me smile. _My new mission in life is to annoy the klunk out of these three. Wait. Klunk? How do I know that word?_

 

“Greenie please come down.” Newt calls up to me, only making me climb higher.

 

“I told you my name isn’t Greenie!” I yell back down at him.

 

“Don’t bother trying to get her down Newt, she can’t stay up there forever.” Alby says, earning a glare from Minho, still on the ground.

 

“Come down when your ready, please. Just go to the second floor of the Homestead, second door on the right, I’ll be there.” He says, starting to walk away. Alby follows, but stops when he sees that Minho is still looking up at me, if that isn’t hatred in his eyes I don’t know what is. He looks about ready to tear the tree down with his bare hands if that’s what it takes to get me down.

 

“I’m starting to like her less.” He grumbles. Alby starts to pull him along. And I see flashes.

 

_I’m tied up, so is he. The men and women in white lab coats with the word WICKED on the pocket are dragging him away by the chains connected to his wrists. I can’t get to him, my own chains restrain my body, but not my voice._

 

_“Minho!” I scream, “What are you doing with him?!”_

 

_“Y/N! Let her go!” He screams, and I feel the chains around my wrists become taut, as more people drag me in the opposite direction. Somehow I break free of my restraints and chase after him, but not before he’s dragged around a corner. When I round it, he’s gone._

 

_“Minho.” It’s a whisper this time. I sense someone behind me. I hear a voice right by my ear._

_“WICKED is good.” It says_

_And everything goes black._

 

A blinding red light jerks me from my vision. There’s a small creature sitting on the branch next to me, level with my head, I reach out to grab it but it slips out of my grasp. But not before I see the letters printed on it’s back. _WICKED._ I think back to the vision. _“WICKED is good.” Who we’re all those people? Why was Minho there? Did I know him from before? And Y/n?_ _Is that my name?_ I sit in the tree for hours. Playing through the vision in my head, over and over. Remembering every little detail.

 

It’s nearly dark before I think about coming down. None of the boys have come back since Alby, Newt, and Minho left. By now I’m feeling faint, weak from the blood loss. I try to wipe the blood off my hands, but not much of my shirt is clean enough, it’s kinda just worse now.

 

I use Albys knife to cut through the gauze and bandages on my arm, tearing off the rest. It’s hard to see in this lighting, but my eyes widen at the sight all the same. I no longer doubt that Y/n is my name. It’s right there. Cut into my arm. Each letter is messy, jagged, hastily cut. Probably by me.

 

Sticking the knife in my boot I jump down from the tree, somehow landing on my feet. And stumble towards the edge of the forest, clutching my arm to my stomach. When I near the opening in the trees I head towards the large building in the corner of this crappy place. Most of the boys are asleep when I get there, and I almost trip over a few of them, my vision blurry from the blood loss.

 

I reach the second floor, second door on the right, where Newt said he’d be. My knock is so quiet I’m surprised he answers.

 

“Greenie?” He whispers, confused to see me here willingly.

 

“Will you take me to the med jacks?” I ask, my voice soft, afraid. For the first time since I got here my hard exterior has melted away, revealing the little girl beneath.

 

“Yea.” He says, placing his hand on my back, guiding me towards another room. I sit on the cot in the corner, my eyes glued to the floor.

 

“Just wait here, I’ll come back with Jeff and Clint in a minute.” He starts to walk away

 

“Um Newt?” He turns, and for a moment I hesitate. “Y/n, my uh, my name is y/n.”

 

“You remember?” He asks, walking back over to me.

 

“Not exactly.” I answer, holding my arm out to him, still partially covering the cuts with my other hand. He kneels before me, one hand under my arm, holding it up, and the other intertwining my fingers with his, gently pulling my hand off my arm. He lets out a tiny gasp as he sees the letters cut into my arm.

 

“I think I did it.” I whisper. He looks at me questioningly.

 

“You mean like you knew what was going to happen to you? You knew that you were going to lose your memories? How? I mean you must have done this right before you came up in the box, or the Creators would have stopped you, right?”

 

“I don’t know, but I do know I did this. So I wouldn’t forget. And there’s something else.”

 

“Something else? Did you remember something.”

 

“I had a vision. But, I think it might have been a memory. Minho was there. He was tied up, and being dragged away from me. I don’t know by who, but they were wearing lab coats. Scientists or doctors maybe? Anyway I was tied up too, but I was able to break free and run to him, but he was gone before I could reach him. Why do I remember him? Do you think I could have known him before all this?”

 

“It’s possible,” he says, tearing his eyes from the cuts on my arm to look at me. “Can you think of anything else? Anything you remember? Even the smallest detail will help.”

 

I think back to my vision, to the men and women in lab coats. To the chains wrapped around mine and Minho's wrists. To the whisper in my ear right before I black out. And I hear it again as if it’s new.

 

“WICKED is good.” I say out loud.

 

“What?” He asks. “WICKED?”

 

“I heard someone say it. And I saw that word again on one of those creature in the forest. The one with the red light.”

 

“Beetle blades.” He says. “We think the Creators use them to watch us.” He hesitates for a second, like he wants to say something. His eyes go wide as we realize at the same time that his hand is still on mine, and we pull away quickly.

 

“I’ll um, I’ll go get the med jacks now, an if it’s alright with you I’d like for Alby and Minho to hear about your vision as well.”

 

“Yea that’s fine I guess.” He smiles one more time and leaves. I trace the cuts on my arm with my finger. _Y/n._ The name feels familiar, like it might actually be mine. But at the same time it feels alien. But I wouldn’t cut a fake name into my arm. Right?

 

Newt comes back a few minutes later with four other boys. Two I don’t know and the two jackasses I beat up earlier today. I make eye contacts with Minho and immediately look away, smirking slightly as I remember kicking him. He doesn’t seem to find it that funny.

 

“Alright boys meet y/n our new Greenie.” Newt says. “Y/n this is Jeff and Clint.” I nod at the boys and they start gathering supplies for my arm. “And you remember Alby and Minho.” He looks between us nervously. They glare at me, and I stare them down.

 

“Sorry for kicking you.” I say, not sounding very sorry at all.

 

“Which one of us are you talking to?” Alby asks, clearly not amused.

 

“Well I kicked both of you didn’t I? And if I’m remembering right, I also threatened you both with a knife, so I guess both of you.” I say, smiling and sweetly as possible. Alby looks like he’s trying to burn a hole in my face with his glare. But Minho smirks a little, starting to walk towards me.

 

“It’s alright Greenie. Wasn’t much of a kick anyway.”

 

“Excuse me?” I raise my eyebrows at him.

 

“Well let’s just say there wasn’t a whole lot of power behind it.”

 

I shove Jeff aside, who sighs, only halfway through re bandaging my arm. And I walk up to Minho, not looking very intimidating, considering I’m about a head shorter than him. He stares back down at the tiny little girl before him, smirking again. I smile and fire back the one thing I know he won’t have a comeback for.

 

“Then why did you fall?”

 

He stares back at me. I raise my eyebrows at him expectantly. Never breaking eye contact. I can’t see the others but I can hear them trying to stifle their laughter. _Now I know how to torture this guy. This is gonna be fun._

 

“Shut up.” he says.

I fall to the ground, clutching my stomach and faking pain.

 

“I’ve been hit! I’ve been hit!” I yell. “Minho hit me with such a powerful comeback! I don’t think I can recover from this!”

 

I stop flailing around on the ground long enough to see Minho turning beet red. The other four cracking up, even Alby.

 

“Wasn’t even that funny.” he says. And I spring up from the ground grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me.

 

“Listen up buddy, if I wanted to break your ribs, I would have broken your ribs. And if I wanted to spill blood other than my own, yours would be all over the place right now. So you better watch your back. And don’t cross me or I will destroy you.” I shove him away from me.

 

“Ok then. I’m just, gonna go. Lovely meeting you Greenie.” He leaves, Alby following him, looking shocked at my outburst but a little impressed.

 

When the door closes Alby thinks for a moment, “She’s starting to grow on me.” he says looking over at Minho. “You?”

 

“I’m kinda scared of her now.”


	3. All That Sass

**Y/Ns POV**

 

*The next day*

 

“Have you thought about your job yet?” Alby asks me. “There must have been something you saw on the tour you want to do.”

 

“Well I want to be a runner, but that’s not happening.”

 

“Did you tell Newt that’s what you want to do yet?”

 

“Yea, he didn’t take it well.”

 

“Look Greenie,” Alby says, moving in front of me, blocking my view of the maze doors, “The maze is dangerous.”

 

“I love danger.”

 

“Well it’s the hardest job in the Glade.”

 

“It can’t be that hard, Minho does it.”

 

He shakes his head at me, laughing slightly, “You know you and your sass are giving that shank a run for his money.”

 

“That was the plan.” I say smiling up a him, then I see a certain shuck face jog up behind him. “Oh yay look who’s here.” I say nodding my head towards him.

 

“Hey Alby, Greenie.”

 

“My name is Y/N.” I say crossing my arms.

 

“Right right whatever, you know my chest still hurts from you kicking me yesterday.”

 

“I thought it wasn’t much of a kick.”  _ This is perfect, get ready to be sassed out of town you shank. _

 

“Uhh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

I walk up to him, I can feel Alby staring at the showdown, highly amused. “Yea I distinctly remember you saying that there wasn’t a lot of power behind it. And then later when you left the room you told Alby that your scared of me, remember that, huh?”

 

He looks over my shoulder at the leader of the Gladers, “You seriously told her.”

 

He shrugs like he has no idea what Minho is talking about.

 

“Well I’m not scared of you anymore.”

 

“Uh huh sure.”

 

“I only said that because you shucking attacked me!”

 

“Oh I’m sorry,”  _ I’m not sorry _ “I don’t know about you, but whenever  _ I  _ wake up in a big ass maze full of a bunch of guys, my first instinct is to attack someone.”

 

He stares at me, desperately trying to think of a comeback.

 

I smile at him.

 

“Sorry princess, there’s a new sass queen in town.”

 

I walk away, leaving the two boys, one laughing, the other pouting behind me.


	4. Destroy That Shank

**Y/Ns POV**

 

“Your in luck Y/N, tonight’s bonfire is extra important, it marks one whole year in the Glade.” Newt says to me as we lean up against one of the logs, watching the fire dance.

“Wait you’ve all been here for a year? I thought Greenies arrived once a month.”

“Well some of us we’re here in the beginning, Me, Alby, Minho, Gally, Clint, Jeff, Ben, Frypan, and a few others you haven’t met. We all came up in the box together.”

“Gally’s the big one over there beating up the small one right?” I ask him, pointing over to the ring where a bunch of Gladers crowd around the two boys, one getting the klunk beaten out of him and the other doing the beating.

“Yea you might want to steer clear of him, and all the builders really, they don’t like you much.”

“Likewise.”

We sit for a few moments, the screams of the Gladers in the background. I look over to Newt, he’s watching the fire, unaware that I’m watching him, I can see the reflection of the flames in his eyes. Maybe I’ve been staring too long. I should probably look away. Then he sees me looking at him.  _ Shuck. _ I’m spared the awkward conversation when Minho comes over to us.

“You two gotta see this fight! Gally’s been beating on the poor shank for like ever!”

“Well as much fun as it would be to see dumb ass boys beat each other up I’m good here thank you very much.”

“Aww come on Greenie,” he says grabbing my hand and pulling me up, “There’s blood everywhere!”

“Oh well that makes me want to see it.”

The three of us make our way to the ring, pushing through the crowd of screaming boys, getting stepped on multiple times. I’m standing right in the front, cringing as Gally repeatedly punches the Gladers face in.

“I thought there was no fighting in the Glade.” I scream to Newt, my voice still barely audible over the shouts, some of excitement and some of pain.

“There is at the bonfires.” Minho answers for him. I think for a moment.

“Hey Minho, when these two shanks are done how about you and me in there huh? Ever since I kicked your ass yesterday I’ve been wanting to do it again.”

“I’m good thanks.”

“Scared?”

“Yep.” He walks away to avoid me mocking him. I do it anyway.

“Yea it’s actually probably good that we don’t fight, I wouldn’t want to mess up your stupid perfect hair.”

Laughing a little I lean over to Newt, “I could totally take him.”

“Definitely, but stay out of the ring it’s dangerous.”

“I love danger.”

“Yea Alby told me you said that. You still can’t be a runner.”

“Fine.” I say crossing my arms. The fight finishes, guess who won. 

“Poor shank.” Newt says as the tiny guy is dragged away by Jeff and Clint. “Put up a good fight though. Better than I would have done.”

“Hey Greenie!” A voice from beside us calls. I see a boy with blond hair pushing through the crowd.

“Watch out for him, he’s a builder, one of Gally’s friends.” Newt whispers to me.

The boy holds out a jar half filled with a liquid, “Drink this.”

“What the shuck is this?”

“Just drink it!”

I look over to Newt, he shrugs, I guess that means it’s ok for me to drink. All the boys are staring at me except Gally and his next victim, already beginning to fight. I take a sip and gag on it, almost spitting it out. But the boys look at me expectantly, so I swallow.

“Seriously what is this!”

The guys start to laugh, turning back to the fight, only for it to end a moment later. Gally remains victorious.

“Any takers?” He yells, turning in a circle to look each Glader in the eye. Everyone is silent, well almost everyone.

“I’ll do it.”

The boys turn to me, the tiny little girl Greenie, some of the look impressed at my boldness, a few other seem to think I’m just plain stupid. Newt looks horrified. 

“Well get on in here then Greenie.” Gally says, excited to have someone new to beat up. I’m still holding the jar, so I hesitate, and turn to Newt.

“Am I gonna get drunk if I keep drinking this?”

“Definitely.”

I stare at the jar for a second, then drink the rest of it in a single gulp, almost like a shot. I toss the empty jar over to Newt and walk into the ring. I hear whispers.

“That chick is gonna get herself killed.”

“Oh yea girl power.”

“I bet she can take him, did you see her beat up Minho and Alby yesterday?”

“Hey!”

That last one was definitely Minho. But I’m more focused on the guy in the ring towering over me. 

“I’ll do you a favor and go easy on you all right?” I say to him, smirking.

The guys are loving this. I can hear a few of them whispering to each other, placing bets. I hold my fists up as we circle each other. He makes the first move, throwing a fist at my face. I catch it. Easily. And grab onto his wrist twisting his arm around behind him, he lets out a satisfying grunt. From my place behind him I kick the back of his knees making him fall to the ground. Somehow he twists in mid air and manages to land on his back.

“Oh no I didn’t say you could get up.” I say to him as I drop down, straddling his chest and pinning both wrists down.

“How are you so freakishly strong?!” He yells, attempting, and failing to get back up. I let go of one of his wrists for just long enough to punch him in the stomach. He might not be getting up for a while.

“Yea you take a minute.” I say, smirking as I get up. I’m about to walk back over to Newt when Gally, still on the ground grabs one of my legs and pulls me down. When I hit the ground I immediately roll onto my back to see the builder standing over me.

“I guess this is it for you Greenie.”

“Is it?”

I kick both my legs up and they connect with his stomach, in the same place I punched him, making him fly backwards. I jump up and right as he’s about to get up as well I kick him right between the legs. The boys all cringe as he falls to the ground screaming. I grab the back of his shirt and drag him out of the circle. The Glade erupts in cheers. Everyone screaming and clapping, well except for Gally and his gang. Let the sulking begin. I walk back to Newt.

“Not bad Y/N.”

“Not bad? Not bad?!” I say crossing my arms, “Were you watching the wrong fight? Did you not see me destroy that shank?”

He smirks a little at me, “You know you’re kinda a badass Y/N.” 

“Only kinda?”

“Ok you’re very badass. Happy?”

“Extremely.”


	5. A/N

Hey everyone, so I’ve kinda lost motivation to write this, maybe sometime in the future I’ll try to continue it but for now I’m stopping. Thanks to everyone who read this and left kudos. I’m working on a Minho x reader fan fic now so I hope I’ll be able to finish that. If your looking for some good fan fics look for ones by TheDarkLadyChaos and GrimMessenger, they aren’t maze runner but they are really good. Bye guys, and remember, WICKED is good.


End file.
